


The Hero And The Mad Monster

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: Sans tells Papyrus a bedtime story, even though there is more truth to that story than he himself would have liked.





	The Hero And The Mad Monster

„This is the story about a monster who lost his mind and a monster who became a hero.”   
“Was the hero witty and smart?”  
“Of course he was!”  
“Was he handsome and kind?”  
“Definitely! He was the most amazing monster there was. Simply the greatest! It was really surprising that it was him who called the mad monster brother. The two brothers lived in a world just like ours. Despite gruesome circumstances, monsters were full of compassion and hope. It was peaceful. It was… calm. Monsters cared for one another and still had hope. But then a human child fell down. It seemed not too bad a person at first, it became friends with every monsters they met. But as it is common for humans, the kid got bored. They erased every process they had made, all the happiness they had spread, and started anew. Monsters forgot that they had ever met the human. Only two of them were aware that this was not the first time they encountered this specific child; our hero and the mad monster.   
You see, the mad monster hasn’t always been mad. He had lived a relaxed life with his amazing brother and was content with it. Sure, he had bad days, but they passed…  
Never mind. The kid however, decided to give their “game” a new twist. With cruel intention they fought every monster they could find, and won. The grounds where they walked on, were covered in dust. Still, our hero believed in the kid. He believed they could do better. All his good intentions were for naught thought, even he fell victim to the child. They continued their murderous path until only the mad monster was left and just like everyone else before, he dusted too.   
You might think our story ends here but it doesn’t.  
As we know, humans are never satisfied and so the process repeated again and again and again. Always with the same results. Everyone died. One could think the kid wanted to figure out all the different ways in which they could hurt a monster, before ultimately coming to the same end. There was just no end in sight and in his desperation the mad monster tried to, at least, save his brother.   
he failed.   
over and over again. and with each failure, his hope and compassion, the things that made him a monster, became less and less.   
Each time he fought the kid, he was too weak.   
He knew he should have killed them right at the start where they were weakest. But he gave them a chance. Every. Single. Time. Besides his better knowledge. He always heard his brothers’ voice in his head, that they could change, that they just needed a person to believe in them, to guide them.   
But everyone has their breaking point.   
Everything repeated itself just one too many times. That was all it took; the mad monster cracked. He knew he would never be able to beat the kid in a fair fight, not that he had fought fair before mind you, but he needed a higher LV to even remotely stand a chance against that darn child. So he resulted to drastic measures. He began to kill other monsters on his own.   
The first one was … a shock.   
It… It felt good.   
For once he felt powerful.   
But one wasn’t enough.   
Neither were 10.  
He needed to gain more power. Needed to fight stronger opponents.   
He did, and won.   
It still wasn’t enough.   
He went on a killing spree, just like the kid had done before. In the end, the underground was just as devoid as when the little devil had passed. The mad monster could barely even be described as a monster. He had gained so much love, he was closer to being human than anything else.  
Now, with his world bared of life, he had one last task to fulfil.   
To kill our hero.  
His beloved brother.  
The one monster he would do everything for.  
The monster why he did this in the first place.   
So he could have a happy life.  
But he needed to kill that child. He needed to stop them, he needed to show them they can’t go this way. He just wanted them to return to the peaceful ending so he and his brother could live on the surface. His brother would drive his car in the sunshine and they would return home and look at the stars at night.   
There was no other way.  
It was better that he killed his brother than the child.  
That’s what he told himself.   
This way he would be killed by one who loved him, who made it painless. And this way his brothers’ love would fuel him to do good.   
It was all part of the bigger picture.  
But the little brother didn’t understand.  
When they were face to face our hero was kneeling in the snow, begging his brother to come to his senses.   
He could have fought the mad monster, maybe he should have. He might even have won, despite the other monsters lv. Instead he began to talk some sense into the one trying to kill him.   
“Please brother, you are not like this! This is not good for you and since I am the one taking care of you, I’m telling you now to stop! You have gone too far already but… you can still end this and at least we can be together.   
Please brother. It makes me sad to see you like this. The worst would be dying and knowing that this would be the thing to break you. That you would lose yourself and I have failed you. Please, don’t let this be how I die. Don’t kill me. Knowing I have not taken good enough care of you to keep your sanity intact hurts me. Please!   
I mean, it’s not so bad to repeat everything over again. We can have so many first times! Our first date, our first kiss … other first times … well, technically they would not be first times, but they kind of would be? And I would love to do it again. Each and every time, because I can do it again with you. And even if I were stuck in a perpetual hell of everyone around me dying, I would not care as long as you were with me.”  
“That is kind of the point bro, you are not with me. Each time I lose you and you cannot imagine how much it hurts.”  
“Yes I do. Each day you barely get out of bed, I am afraid I have lost you…”   
“That is not the same.”  
“It is! Because there will always come another day. And it has a chance to be better. There will always be another reset as long as the human tries. As long as we try. As long as we all don’t give up. Please brother. Don’t give up on us.”  
Those words, despite the mad monster being, well, mad, touched him.   
“Who do you care more for, the kid or me?”  
“How can you even ask this brother? The answer is quite obvious. You! I will always chose you over everything and everyone else. Why do you think I keep on believing in the human? Because they will get us out of here and then you can see the stars again. And then I can see you smile again.”  
…  
A-and then the mad monster fell to his knees. Full of regret. He pulled his brother close and cried.   
Despite it all, it was still them. And they stuck together. No matter how many resets they had to face, they could get through it.   
The end.”  
“I quite like this story.”  
“I don’t. … How can you forgive me for what I did?”  
“You didn’t do anything brother and this is probably the first time I am proud of you for doing nothing.”  
“Thanks for not giving up on me…  
Thanks for saving me.”  
“I will save you as many times as I need to, and then some more, just to be save.”


End file.
